I won't stop until they know my name『Random Space!』
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: Opinions, spoilers, translations, curiosities, random stories and other things, everything, in one way or another related to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.
1. Long-fics 2018! 『Short history』

Hi everyone, I'm Yvanix Rose, and I'm here, with a new publication, and premiering this section, I don't think it's necessary to explain what's going on, because the summary already makes it clear xD

So straight to the point...

 ** _Long-fics 2018!_**

That's right, a horde of fics is coming, but only a few I can confirm now, in particular, the Long-fics that will be published next year:

 ** _Sonic X - The adventures continue_**

 **Universe:** Sonic X (anime)

 **Starring:** Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Shadow.

 **Ships:** Indirect.

 **BROTPS:** SonicxTails, AmyxCream, ShadowxRouge, VectorxEspioxCharmy, TailsxAmy, TailsxCream, etc.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** Shonen, Adventure, Comedy, Action, Drama, Science Fiction and Fantasy

 **Duration:** 26 episodes per season, 2 arcs-sagas, 1 season (there could be more)

 **Status:** In process

 **Date of publication:** April 6, 2018

 **Warning:** Violence, foul language, sexual references.

 **『Summary』**

Peace and tranquility never last too long, and when everything seemed to be over, it turned out to be just the beginning, now Sonic, along with his friends, must face old and new enemies! While many more things happen in the process!

 ** _A drop of hope_**

 **Universe:** Semi-AU

 **Starring:** Amy, Sonic, Tails, Shadow.

 **Ships:** Sonamy and Shadouge.

 **Rated:** M (over 16 years old)

 **Genres:** Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Action, Science Fiction, Fantasy, Hurt / Comfort.

 **Duration:** ? chapters,? arcs-sagas

 **Status:** In process.

 **Date of publication:** June 23, 2018

 **Warning:** Foul language, explicit fight and torture scenes, possible death of characters, lemon.

 **『Summary』**

Five years have passed since the separation of Team Sonic, and in that lapse of time everything became chaos and destruction. On their own, they lived that hell in life, and that is why someone decides to reunite the team, to, once again, save the world, but for that they must overcome their differences, will they succeed?

 **NOTE:** In the specific case of this fic, the original version will be published later, although it will not be on this page, because the original is rated MA (over 18 years old)

 ** _The language of flowers_**

 **Universe:** Semi-AU

 **Starring:** They vary according to the chapter.

 **Ships:** Sonamy, Silvaze.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** General, Family, Romance, Friendship.

 **Duration:**? chapters,? arcs-sagas

 **Status:** In process

 **Publication date:** September 23, 2018

 **Warning:** vulgar language, violence, sexual references, death of characters.

 **『Summary』**

A series of One-shots in which different stories will be told based on the "Language of flowers".

 ** _The tears of the heart_**

 **Universe:** AU

 **Starring:** Amy, Cosmo, Sonic, Tails.

 **Ships:** Sonamy, Tailsmo

 **Rated:** M (over 16 years old)

 **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Anguish, Romance, Friendship, Tragedy

 **Duration:** 26 episodes, 2 seasons.

 **Status:** In process.

 **Date of publication:** December 23, 2018

 **Warning:** Foul language, domestic violence, bullying, death of characters, self-injury, suicide attempt.

 **『Summary』**

She, pressed to the extreme to be the living image of perfection, to maintain the reputation and business of her family.

And she, pressed to the extreme to be a servant, to keep in perfect condition the house and her "family".

Both, resigned to continue like this, someday, things would change for the good of them?

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All the characters and locations belong to **SEGA** and the **Sonic Team** , but the story is mine.

 ** _SHORT HISTORY # 1_**

 **Written by:** Yvanix Rose

 **Universe:** GAMES

 **Starring:** Sonic (21) and Amy (18).

 **Ship:** Sonamy

 **Genres:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **WARNING:** very slight sexual reference.

 ** _My fear_**

 _Part 1: After the date_

They were both there, going to the girl's house, since there was little time left before midnight, they could not help it, at times they exchanged glances, displaying love, tenderness, and the dim light of the moon...

That penumbra highlighted those green pupils like the emeralds, expanded, shining, the cheekbones of both acquired a blush of a slight carmine hue... damned limbic system and its involuntary microexpressions.

They kept walking, ignoring everything else, until finally they arrived, they exchanged glances again.

"I think it's time to go" Cut the silence the blue hedgehog.

"Stay a while, I can prepare a tea or something else, anyway, we have nothing to do tomorrow" Begged the pink hedgehog, with his arms around the neck of his companion, giving him a brief but tender kiss on his right cheek.

"O-okay" He accepted the proposal something nervous, due to that last gesture, then, both went into the interior of the house.

That extra time together was summarized in eating popcorn while watching movies, unimportant talks, etc.

At the time, both were more and more together, for the end to be kissing, caressing, focused on those actions, and gradually raising the tone of the situation.

Several minutes later, the two hedgehogs were lying on the bed of the hedgehog, continuing with what they were doing previously, but they stopped, the truth must be informed.

"Sonic, I never..." She stutter, then shut up for a moment, sigh, and continue "I never did this, you can understand?"

"Ah, well, the truth..." He spoke hastily, then calmed down "I do not have experience either."

"Sonic..."

"Amy, are you sure you want to continue?" He asked something doubtful because of what he had said.

"Yes" Responded with decision and nervousness.

The time passed, and now they are one, whispers and sighs, enjoying that act, showing all the love they felt, and once they finished, they separated, and they embraced between the sheets.

Hours later, it was already daylight, and the sun's rays entered through the window, surrounding the entire room with her light, which is why her eyes began to open slowly, she began to react, noticed that she was completely naked, and only being covered by a thin white cloak, that bed sheet that had covered them all night, but there was something strange, something had changed, the hedgehog was not there.

 _Surely he woke up before and he's bathing now, or preparing breakfast, or watching television._

She got up and dressed as she could, as she felt some pain in her crotch. Once she finished dressing, she began searching the whole house for the boy she had spent the night with, but the search was unsuccessful, leaving her confused, pensive.

"Sonic?" she whisper in confusion.

 **CONTINUES IN THE NEXT POST...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

That is all for now.

And do not forget to leave review, and follow this section, because I would like to read your opinions, and I will also publish many more things ;)

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose_


	2. Ideas for fanfics?『Short history』

Hi everyone, I'm Yvanix Rose, and I'm here, with a new publication.

Recently I proposed a challenge to myself regarding the amount of fanfics that I will publish next year, but I do not have enough ideas to finish the challenge, well, if I have enough ideas, the problem is that several of them could not be published yet ( I have my reasons, I'll explain later on), so I need more ideas, will you help me with that? I'll give you credit for the idea.

Although I can not promise that all the ideas will be published in 2018, because if there are too many ideas, or some quite complex, in cases like these more than one would be derived to any other occasion, or even could join another fic.

Whatever the case, it still stands to give them credit for the concept.

Anyway, let's move on to the criteria...

 ** _Ideas for fanfics?_**

 **Universe:** Classic, Modern, Riders, OVA, Sonic X, Boom, Semi-AU (Semi Alternate Universe) and AU (Alternate Universe).

Only those are accepted, because I do not know enough about the rest of the animated series, nor do I dare to make comics and or manga fics.

I do not accept Crossovers.

 **Characters:** Any character of the games in general (including spin-off), except those canceled. Also any character in the series: Sonic X, Sonic Boom and Sonic OVA.

If I ever use OC's/FC's they would just be mine.

 **Ships and BROTP:** I can not believe that I am saying this, but I will make fics of any ship (ex: Sonamy) or BROTP (ex: the friendship/brotherhood between Sonic and Tails) If you want it, as long as it does not include AoStH characters, Sonic SatAM, Underground, comics and mangas.

 **Genres:** Romance, Comedy, Drama, Adventure, Parody, Angst, Supernatural, Tragedy, Crime, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.

 **Rated:** anyone, of all ages, even for over 16 (I can not accept for over 18, because Fanfiction does not allow to publish stories with that rated).

 **Duration:** they can be stories of one or two chapters (one-shot and two-shot), but I also accept longer (three-shot, mini-fic, long-fic), as well as ideas for Drabbles or another type of fic.

I await your suggestions :3

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All the characters and locations belong to **SEGA** and the **Sonic Team** , but the story is mine.

 ** _SHORT HISTORY # 1_**

 **Written by:** Yvanix Rose

 **Universe:** GAMES

 **Starring:** Sonic (21) and Amy (18).

 **Ship:** Sonamy

 **Genres:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 ** _My fear_**

 _Part 2: Fake hope?_

Awakening without that being that had accompanied you, with whom you had given yourself in only a few hours ago, many times it is taken as something bad, was this the exception? For now, yes.

"Calm Amy, do not start get ahead of the facts, maybe he's just was running around, like in the other mornings, or Tails could have asked for his help in something" She spoke to herself, with the intention of stopping the negative thoughts that were already hovering in her head.

The hours passed, and it seemed to be a day like any other, except that the young hedgehog thought all the time about what happened. She was with her friends Cream and Blaze, and still nothing changed.

The day passed, but she was still optimistic, she still believed that Sonic could be busy searching for the emeralds, or fighting Eggman, because, in the whole day, he had not seen Tails either...

The days passed, her strength wavered, she was yielding to negative thoughts, she tried to contact Sonic without success, and later she had not dared to speak with Tails, or even to visit him...

The week passed...

The aforementioned is reiterated: Awakening without that being that had accompanied you, with whom you had surrendered, many times is taken as something bad, was this the exception?

No, it was no longer the exception...

She was in her house, she was looking at the sky, the full moon was making itself noticed. She sighed heavily, the brightness that her eyes had a few days ago, had disappeared, sadness, melancholy, disappointment, hopeless... that was what her look expressed at that moment, and the fine tears that came from her eyes, slowly moving down her cheeks, brushing her chin, to finally fall into the window frame, they consolidated that.

Crying and repent her decision was the only thing she could do at that moment.

 **CONTINUES IN THE NEXT POST...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

That is all for now.

And do not forget to leave review, and follow this section, because I would like to read your opinions, and I will also publish many more things ;)

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose._


	3. Mini-fics 2018!『Short history』

Hi everyone, I'm Yvanix Rose, and I'm here, with a new publication.

Remember I said that a horde of fics is coming? Well, the next publications are about that, I will confirm all the fics I plan to publish in 2018, although I may publish more, but I do not promise anything: '3

Anyway, now it's time to confirm the Mini-fics:

 ** _Mini-fics 2018!_**

 ** _Zone 00_**

 **Universe:** Games, Classic

 **Protagonists:** Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** n/a

 **Duration:** 5 chapters.

 **Status:** In process

 **Date of publication:** February 3, 2018

 **Warning:** Violence, foul language.

 **『Summary』**

Everything has an explanation, everything has a reason, and in this episodic mini-fic this will be seen, although limited to five characters.

Prequel chapters of StH 1, CD, 2, 3andK.

 ** _Lost memories_**

 **Universe:** Games, Modern

 **Protagonists:** Silver, Blaze.

 **Ships:** Silvaze.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** Drama, Romance.

 **Duration:** n/a

 **Status:** In process

 **Date of publication:** May 3, 2018

 **Warning:** Violence, foul language.

 **『Summary』**

Everything was going well, he had friends, and he lived great adventures, but some of them, especially a certain lilac cat, can make awaken unknown parts that were lodged in his mind, memories and feelings that seemed of a different reality. This is why Silver decides to discover the truth, will he succeed? Will the others believe him?

 ** _Race for liberation_**

 **Universe:** Games, Riders

 **Protagonists:** Sonic, Jet, Amy, Shadow.

 **Ships:** JetxWave, Shadouge, Sonamy.

 **BROTPS:** SonicxTails, AmyxCream.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** n/a

 **Duration:** n/a

 **Status:** In process

 **Date of publication:** August 3, 2018

 **Warning:** Violence, foul language, sexual references.

 **『Summary』**

The legend tells that the legendary Quartz of Darkness that, although its power is unknown, who acquires it could dominate the world. But the gem can only be found on Red Moon nights, an astrological event that would soon occur, that is why Eggman presents danger again, and Sonic and others should try to save the world once again.

 ** _A new hero_**

 **Universe:** Sonic OVA

 **Protagonists:** Sonic, Tails, Knuckles.

 **BROTPS:** SonicxTailsxKnuckles

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** Adventure, Comedy, Action, Drama.

 **Duration:** n/a

 **Status:** In process

 **Date of publication:** November 3, 2018

 **Warning:** Violence, foul language, sexual references.

 **『Summary』**

He had the whole Land of Darkness, but not satisfied with that, and once he discovered how to access it, he decided to invade the Land of the Sky.

This is why a blue hedgehog witnessed many injustices, and although no one else dared to, with determination, he and his friend rebelled.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All the characters and locations belong to **SEGA** and the **Sonic Team** , but the story is mine.

 ** _SHORT HISTORY # 1_**

 **Written by:** Yvanix Rose

 **Universe:** GAMES

 **Protagonist:** Sonic (21) and Amy (18).

 **Ship:** Sonamy

 **Genres:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 ** _My fear_**

 _Part 3: Reunion_

It was another day, Amy was walking in a forest with the intention of staying distracted, because her situation remained the same.

She heard unusual noises, which caught her attention, so she peered into a tree, and saw several Badniks roam the area, Problem solved! She could avoid thinking about what happened to her in the last week if she spy the machines to discover if they had an important and dangerous plan.

The time passed, and Amy had managed to chase them without being noticed, reaching one of the bases of Eggman, it was there when she noticed the presence of a specific object, could see that one of the robots had a Chaos Emerald, so, taking advantage of the fact that the door was open, infiltrated the base, and chased them to the center of the place, and she remaining hidden among some boxes, she tried to contact Tails, but he didn't answer.

 _Why you don't answer? It's already a week that he didn't answer or contact me._

Annoyed, she started to listen to the conversation that was not far from her hiding place.

"Good job, with this, we have five emeralds, and now I only have to find two more to complete my plan" He was overly excited as his plans went according to plan.

"Dr. Eggman, the prisoners are trying to flee again" Warned two robots lackeys of well-known voices for the female hedgehog, of course! They were Orbot and Cubot.

"Leave them, they have no way to do it, and even if they did, we will have a new prisoner for that time" His facial features and the tone of his voice took a ruthless and twisted tint "Do not bother to keep hiding, I know you're out there, Amy Rose."

Hearing her name surprised her, how did he know that she was there? And instantly she thought that the security cameras had detected her, but that she let her pass so that he could then capture her. Whatever it is, she came out of hiding while firmly holding her big hammer.

"Eggman, whatever you have in mind to do, I will not let you get away with it" Threatened expressing the anger that she had accumulated during that last seven days.

"Not even though I have your beloved hedgehog and your two-tailed friend?" He scoffed with a malicious look.

"Sonic, Tails ..." Whisper impressed and at the same time beginning to worry, and therefore, under guard.

Eggman took advantage of the situation, and with a snap of his fingers command to the other Badniks around that they need to catch the infiltrator, and as he expected, his plan worked, capturing her easily.

"I'm surprised that nobody has started looking for them until this time, since they've been locked here for days, but it doesn't matter..." Then he went to his robots, which obeyed "You know what to do."

Eggman withdrew, and first of all, one of the Badniks hit the head of the hedgehog very hard, leaving her unconscious and with a trickle of blood gushing from her forehead, then they took her away.

If it were not for the few spotlights that were on the ceiling, that place would have been more devoid of light than it already was. Her body began to react, her eyelids moved slowly, and she felt a hellish headache, which was the product of the blow she had received. She could see blur forms with colors that did not agree with the rest of the place, and little by little those blur began to take shape, faces that instantly she can recognize.

"So-Sonic, Ta-Tails..." He whispered weakly.

"Amy..." Mentioned the blue hedgehog.

"How do you feel?" The two-tailed fox asked very worried.

"My head, it hurts too much" She answered while with her right hand took the side of her forehead.

"How did you end up here? What happened?" Inquired with sorrow the hedgehog.

"I saw some robots from Eggman in the forest, and I chased them, but they discovered me, and one of them hit me on the head, I can not remember anymore."

Not very happy with the answer, Tails went to continue with his work, trying to find out how to get out of there.

"Sonic, since when are you here? What happened to you and Tails?"

"We'll talk about that later" Whispered, and then approached Tails "Any progress?"

"I've collected a lot of information these days, but I think that's enough, not only have I figured out how to get out of here, I also know how to ruin Eggman's plans."

"Good job, Buddie!" He winked as he raised his right thumb in affirmation.

Tails wrote several things on his laptop, and the green barrier that separated them from freedom was deactivated, in addition, the entire security system had been deactivated, giving free rein to his escape.

"Let's go!" He ordered with determination, and his companions were limited to obey.

 **CONTINUES IN THE NEXT POST...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The story is already getting more interesting, and with it, its end is approaching, which may or may not be the next chapter, we'll see where my creativity arrives xD

That is all for now.

And do not forget to leave review, and follow this section, because I would like to read your opinions, and I will also publish many more things ;)

Sayonara, Yvanix Rose


	4. Pilots 2018!

Hi everyone, I'm Yvanix Rose, and I'm here, with a new publication.

 ** _Pilots 2018!_**

 ** _The beginning of our history_**

 **Universe:** AU (Cap 1) and Games (Cap 2).

 **Type of fic:** Drabble.

 **Pilot of:** ? (Cap 1) and History of us (Cap 2)

 **Protagonists:** ?

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years).

 **Genres:** Friendship, Family, Tragedy, Drama, Angst.

 **Duration:** 2 episodic Drabbles.

 **Status:** Complete.

 **Date of publication:** January 1, 2018

 **『Summary』**

『Drabble 1』

Only fragments are left of the past, and they will see how to unite and connect with those of others, to start a new chapter.

『Drabble 2』

There are times when all you need is to remember what's your history, and how you changed for it, or you interfered in the life of the others.

Two episodic drabbles with something in common: Everything has a reason to be.

 ** _Message in flower_**

 **Universe:** Semi-AU

 **Type of fic:** Drabble.

 **Pilot of:** The language of flowers

 **Protagonists:** Sonic, Amy.

 **Ship:** Sonamy.

 **Rated:** K (over 5 years old)

 **Genres:** Romance

 **Duration:** 1 chapter.

 **Status:** Complete.

 **Date of publication:** February 14, 2018.

 **『Summary』**

He was unable to be as open with his feelings as she was, he could not confess, nor demonstrate directly, but he wouldn't stay with his arms crossed.

 ** _Problems on the road_**

 **Universe:** Sonic X (anime).

 **Type of fic:** Drabble.

 **Pilot of:** Sonic X - The adventures continue

 **Protagonists:** Chris.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** n/a

 **Duration:** 1 chapter.

 **Status:** In process.

 **Date of publication:** March 23, 2018.

 **『Summary』**

It had been his chance to return to his home, he knew there was some risk, but he did it anyway, although now he must face the consequences to come.

 ** _Memories of you_**

 **Universe:** Sonic X (anime)

 **Type of fic:** One-shot

 **Pilot of:** Sonic X - The adventures continue

 **Protagonists:** Tails, Amy, Cosmo.

 **Ships:** Tailsmo.

 **BROTPS:** TailsxAmy.

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** Tragedy, Anguish, Pain / Comfort.

 **Duration:** 1 chapter.

 **Status:** In process.

 **Date of publication:** March 30, 2018.

 **Warning:** Death of character.

 **『Summary』**

Having to pull the trigger, and finally condemning you to certain death...

Don't do more than just observe how you sacrificed for us...

Feel how life, your life, escaped from our hands...

 ** _Despair_**

 **Universe:** AU

 **Type of fic:** Drabble

 **Protagonists:** Amy, Cosmo.

 **Pilot of:** Tears of the heart

 **Rated:** T (over 13 years old)

 **Genres:** Angst.

 **Duration:** 1 chapter.

 **Status:** Complete.

 **Date of publication:** November 23, 2018

 **Warning:** References to domestic violence.

 **『Summary』**

Would their lives always be like that?

 ** _Before we met_**

 **Universe:** AU

 **Type of fic:** One-shot

 **Protagonists:** Amy, Cosmo, Sonic, Tails.

 **Pilot of:** Tears of the heart

 **Rated:** T or M (over 13 or 16 years old)

 **Genres:** Drama, Angst.

 **Duration:** 1 chapter.

 **Status:** Complete.

 **Date of publication:** November 23, 2018

 **Warning:** References to domestic violence.

 **『Summary』**

n/a

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Because I do not have much time, today I will not publish the continuation of the Short History, so you should wait a little longer uwu

But, I'll probably post it in the first days of January, along with the Three-Shots list, or maybe publish part four alone, and along with the Three-shot the part five, which, in fact, will be the last.

That is all for now.

And do not forget to leave review, and follow this section, because I would like to read your opinions, and I will also publish many more things ;)

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose_


End file.
